Goods
'Summary' Goods are the most common commodity to spend in Research , along with Supplies and Coins . The primary uses for goods are: *Trading *Negotiating with Provinces *Researching *Building Great Buildings There are currently 40 Goods available, produced in goods buildings. Goods buildings leverage resources found in deposits on the map to produce a larger volume of goods than would otherwise be produced without the deposit. Deposits are found in specific Provinces and are randomly generated per Account. In order to use the Deposit you must first capture the Province by either killing any resistance or by negotiating with the current owner. 'Deposits' Every resource has its own Deposit. For example, in order to make Glass you would need a Quartz Deposit. Note however, that you can produce any resource so long you've unlocked the appropriate Goods Building, but having the appropriate Deposit will make it much faster. Therefore it is usually recommended to Trade commodities with other Players. *In update of version 0.10.0.7497 (6.6.2012), players will own an unlimited amount of raw material deposit. 'Goods Buildings' Goods Buildings are used to create, yeah, you guessed it. Goods. They are unlocked through Research & Technology. Goods Buildings are usually very costly and require a large chunk of your population. Your population being enthusiastic does not benefit your Goods Buildings. The Goods Buildings share the same mechanic that of any Supplies Building. However, the durations are notably longer and the gain is lower. It will also cost you Coins and Supplies in order to use the Goods Building. For example, a Tier 1 Goods Building would require 100 Coins and 100 Supplies to work for 4 Hours. 'Ages' All goods are connected to an age: 'Bronze age' Bronze age goods are Dye, Lumber,' Marble', Stone and Wine. *Cost of 4 Hour Production (1 or 5 items): 100 Coins, 100 Supplies or 1 resource bonuses *Cost of 8 Hour Production (2 or 10 items): 200 Coins, 200 Supplies or 2 resource bonuses *Cost of 1 Day Production (4 or 20 items): 400 Coins, 400 Supplies or 4 resource bonuses *Cost of 2 Days Production (6 or 30 items): 600 Coins, 600 Supplies or 6 resource bonuses 'Iron Age' Iron age goods are Cloth, Ebony, Jewelry, Limestone and Iron *Cost of 4 Hour Production (1 or 5 items): 200 Coins, 200 Supplies *Cost of 8 Hour Production (2 or 10 items): 400 Coins, 400 Supplies *Cost of 1 Day Production (4 or 20 items): 800 Coins, 800 Supplies *Cost of 2 Days Production (6 or 30 items): 1200 Coins, 1200 Supplies 'Early Middle Age' Early middle age goods are Alabaster, Copper, Gold, Granite and Honey *Cost of 4 Hour Production (1 or 5 items): 400 Coins, 400 Supplies *Cost of 8 Hour Production (2 or 10 items): 800 Coins, 800 Supplies *Cost of 1 Day Production (4 or 20 items) : 1600 Coins, 1600 Supplies 'High Middle Age' High middle age goods are Brick, Dried Herbs, Glass, Rope '''and Salt'. *Cost of 4 Hour Production (1 or 5 items): 800 Coins, 800 Supplies *Cost of 8 Hour Production (2 or 10 items): 1600 Coins, 1600 Supplies *Cost of 1 Day Production (4 or 20 items): 3200 Coins, 3200 Supplies *Cost of 2 Days Production (6 or 30 items): 4800 Coins, 4800 Supplies 'Late Middle Age Late middle age goods are '''Basalt, Brass, Silk, Talc powder and Gunpowder. *Cost of 4 Hour Production (1 or 5 items): 1600 Coins, 1600 Supplies *Cost of 8 Hour Production (2 or 10 items): 3200 Coins, 3200 Supplies *Cost of 1 Day Production (4 or 20 items): 6400 Coins, 6400 Supplies *Cost of 2 Days Production (6 or 30 items): 9600 Coins, 9600 Supplies 'Colonial Age' Colonial age goods are Paper, Coffee, Wire, Porcelain and Tar. *Cost of 4 Hour Production (1 or 5 items): 2400 Coins, 2400 Supplies *Cost of 8 Hour Production (2 or 10 items): 4800 Coins, 4800 Supplies *Cost of 1 Day Production (4 or 20 items): 9600 Coins, 9600 Supplies *Cost of 2 Days Production (6 or 30 items): 14400 Coins, 14400 Supplies Colonial age goods cost 50% more than Late middle ages goods. 'Industrial Age' Industrial age goods are Coke, Fertilizer, Rubber, Textiles '''and '''Whale Oil. *Cost of 4 Hour Production (1 or 5 items): 3200 Coins, 3200 Supplies *Cost of 8 Hour Production (2 or 10 items): 6400 Coins, 6400 Supplies *Cost of 1 Day Production (4 or 20 items): 12800 Coins, 12800 Supplies *Cost of 2 Days Production (6 or 30 items): 19200 Coins, 19200 Supplies Industrial age goods cost 33% more than Colonial age goods. 'Progressive Era' Progressive era goods are Machine Parts, Gasoline, Tinplate, Explosives '''and '''Asbestos. *Cost of 4 Hour Production (1 or 5 items): 4000 Coins, 4000 Supplies *Cost of 8 Hour Production (2 or 10 items): 8000 Coins, 8000 Supplies *Cost of 1 Day Production (4 or 20 items): 16000 Coins, 16000 Supplies *Cost of 2 Days Production (6 or 30 items): 24000 Coins, 24000 Supplies Progressive era goods cost 25% more than Industrial age goods. Modern Era Modern era goods are Ferroconcrete, Convenient Food, Flavorants, Packaging '''and '''Luxury Products. *Cost of 4 Hour Production (1 or 5 items): 4800 Coins, 4800 Supplies *Cost of 8 Hour Production (2 or 10 items): 9600 Coins, 9600 Supplies *Cost of 1 Day Production (4 or 20 items): 19200 Coins, 19200 Supplies *Cost of 2 Days Production (6 or 30 items): 28800 Coins, 28800 Supplies Improved Goods Buildings They do not exist... Category:Resource